neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario: Medieval Quest
'''Super Mario: Medieval Quest '''is a game for The Future Nintendo, developed by Great Games, Inc. It takes place during the Middle Ages, a twist introduced to the ''Mario ''series. The gameplay will be similar to the 3D platformers of the series, but the story will be different. Peach is still kidnapped as usual, but Bowser does not do it. Mario lives a life as a peasant and gets an oppurtunity to rescue her, beginning the adventure. Story Mario is a hard-working peasant in the Mushroom Kingdom. He lives with his brother, Luigi, and is friends with a neighbor, Toad. The three of them work in the same field and have become close friends. The Mushroom King rules the kingdom. Princess Peach, his daughter, lives in the castle with him. The king is not the nicest king, being slightly cruel. One day, he decides to act compassionate after being called a hypocrite by a servant for telling the people to be nicer to the rulers and stop rebelling (killing the servant first) and opens up several more jobs. Mario, whose strength is known across his section of the kingdom, is invited to the castle to apply as a knight. As it would mean more pay, he comes. Luigi and Toad tag along, too. The king subjects him to rigorous strength tests, but Mario passes each and he is given the position of knight. He and the other knights are given their duties. Mario's is to guard the hallway on the second floor, where the princess lives. He gets concerned after a while, not hearing any sign of movement from her bedroom, and comes in. Unfortunately, Peach is nowhere to be found. Luigi and Toad, who the king hired as Junior Knights, come to help look for him and find an unsigned note on the princess's bed: Mario is caught by the king, who also decided to check on Peach. He gets furious at Mario for letting his daughter be captured. He pulls out a sword and prepares to drive it through Mario's chest, but he is unsuccessful. He decides to change his mind and offers Mario a chance to live. He must find out who the kidnapper is and track him or her down, or else be executed painfully. After seeing the note, he imposes a seven-day time limit. Mario, Luigi, and Toad have no idea where to go. Leaving the castle, they run into the castle's magician, a Toad named Toadacadabra. She doesn't know, but with her wand, she sends out a flare that flies east and crashes into some mountains many miles away. She tells them that the lair of the villain who kidnapped Princess Peach is beyond the mountains. Mario thanks her and they head to the blacksmith to pick up some weapons. They enter his shop and he prepares weapons for them: a sword for Mario, a bow and quiver loaded with fifty arrows for Luigi, and a spear for Toad. Mario pays him with the little money he has and they set off in the direction that the magician told them to go. In the game's first world, the three encounter a friendly dinosaur named Yoshi. He is eager to join their quest and Mario agrees. The quartet travel until they find a cave that features many dragon creatures. In the heart of the cave, they find a community of dragons and try to hide. They hear several talk about how "our leader kidnapped the Mushroom Princess! Now the Dark Dragon will prevail!". They realize that this Dark Dragon guy is their main enemy. Realizing that the cave isn't safe, they turn back but a armored beast named the Dragon Knight corners them. The Dragon Knight is the watchman of that part of the Dark Dragon's kingdom. The quartet take him down easily and proceed to the next location. Several dragons, such as the Dragon Sentry and Dragon Warrior attempt to hold the group off as they get close to the mountains. At the penultimate world, which is near the summit of the mountain, the Dragon Knight returns, having warned the king that they were coming. He had been given powers by ''that ''castle's wizard and proceeds to battle them. Mario tells the group to flee to the top of the mountain. It gets colder and colder. The group barely manage to hold the Knight back. He manages to burn Mario, who yells loudly. Suddenly, an avalanche falls and he pulls the group aside as the falling snow overcomes the dragon and kills him. The team continue around the side of the mountain, being watchful for dragons. After a few levels, they manage to reach the Dark Dragon's castle. They make sure to have their weapons at hand and lead a siege upon the castle. The guards nearly kill Toad with a spear, but he manages to deflect it with his own and returns the favor, hitting the guard and striking him dead. After some guards die, they climb into an abandoned watch toward and smuggle as many weapons as possible. Using explosives, Mario blows down the door to the castle and the group continues inside. Several armored guards are stationed inside, which the crew defeat. After trekking through the castle, they end up inside a large room where Peach is sitting inside a cage suspended from the ceiling above a pit of water. A giant, terrifying dragon near the cage laughs and prepares to take the heroes on. Gameplay Characters Levels Items Gallery BOSS YOSHI.png|Tentative art of Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario Games Category:Super Mario Series Category:Comet Gaming Inc. Category:Rated E10 Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformers Category:3D Games Category:Lumoshi's Games